The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector configured to connect a wire to a contact. More particularly, the present invention relates to an electrical connector that utilizes an actuator and clamping member to secure a wire to a contact.
In many electronics applications, a conductive wire extending from a first electronic component is connected to a conductive contact that engages a second electronic component. FIG. 12 illustrates an exploded view of a conventional electrical connector 8 used to make such an electrical connection. The electrical connector 8 includes a rectangular housing 9 that carries a plurality of spring clamps 11 and contacts 13 within a chamber 15. Each spring clamp 11 has a base piece 17 that is formed with a beam portion 19. The beam portion 19 has a window 27 cut therein that receives a tab 29 extending from an arm portion 23. The tab 29 is moved laterally within the window 27 by flexing the arm portion 23. Each contact 13 has a first end 33 that extends outward from a front end of the housing 9. The first end 33 of the contact 13 may be configured to be electrically connected to an electronic component in a number of ways. A second end 35 of the contact 13 extends into the chamber 15 and into the window 27 near the tab 29.
FIG. 13 illustrates an isometric view of the assembled electrical connector 8. The housing 9 has wire openings 37 that receive stripped wires 45. The wire openings 37 join the chamber 15 (FIG. 12). The housing 9 also includes tooling openings 39 proximate each wire opening 37. An operator inserts a screwdriver 43 into a tooling opening 39 until the tip of the screwdriver is located proximate an elbow 21 (FIG. 12) on the corresponding spring clamp 11 (FIG. 12). The screwdriver 43 is used to pry the elbow 21 such that the beam portion 19 (FIG. 12) and window 27 (FIG. 12) on the spring clamp 11 are deflected laterally with respect to the tab 29. The operator then inserts the wire 45 into the window 27 and removes the screwdriver 43 from the tooling opening 39 to release the spring clamp 11 such that the spring clamp 11 flexes back to its normal resting position. The wire 45 is thus secured to the contact 13 (FIG. 12).
However, the foregoing conventional connector suffers from several drawbacks. To insert the wire into the window properly, the operator must deflect the spring clamp with a screwdriver. To do so, the operator inserts the screwdriver into the tooling opening, aligns the screwdriver with the spring clamp and applies enough force to the spring clamp to open the window for the wire. The operator must then hold the spring clamp in the open position with the screwdriver in one hand while simultaneously inserting the wire into the wire opening with the other hand and properly feeding the wire into the open window in the spring clamp. It is difficult for the operator to coordinate these various functions at the same time to secure properly the wire to the contact.
Also, to release the wire, the operator must again use the screwdriver in one hand to open the spring clamp while removing the wire with the other hand. The operator must perform these two handed operations every time the operator wishes to install or remove wires.
A need exists for an electrical connector that addresses the above noted problems and others experienced heretofore.
Certain embodiments of the present invention include an electrical connector having a housing holding a contact. The housing has an opening configured to receive a wire to be joined with the contact. The electrical connector includes a clamping member held within the housing. The clamping member is movable between clamped and unclamped states. The electrical connector includes an actuator movably held within the housing. The actuator moves between open and closed positions. The actuator has a clamp seating portion that holds the clamping member in the unclamped state.
Certain embodiments of the present invention include an electrical connector having a housing with an opening configured to receive a wire. The electrical connector includes a clamping member located in the housing. The clamping member includes a window movable along a clamping direction between aligned and offset positions with respect to the opening. The electrical connector includes an actuator held in the housing. The actuator is movable between open and closed positions in an actuator direction that is aligned non-parallel with the clamping direction of the clamping member. The actuator moves the window between the aligned and offset positions as the actuator is moved between the open and closed positions, respectively.